<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La sonrisa del despiadado Ángel by Lily_de_Wakabayashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179397">La sonrisa del despiadado Ángel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_de_Wakabayashi/pseuds/Lily_de_Wakabayashi'>Lily_de_Wakabayashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Inspired by Neon Genesis Evangelion, Neon Genesis Evangelion References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_de_Wakabayashi/pseuds/Lily_de_Wakabayashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El comandante Ikari está muerto y su asesino anda suelto, hay una invasión al Dogma Central y la unidad 02 ha sido activada sin tener un piloto adentro. ¿Estarán relacionados estos eventos y, de ser así, cuáles serán sus consecuencias? Misato Katsuragi deberá resolver este enigma antes de que sea demasiado tarde. 'One-shot' basado en el episodio 26 de la serie original.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La sonrisa del despiadado Ángel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>La sonrisa del despiadado Ángel.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“El comandante Ikari está muerto”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“¡La unidad 02 ha sido activada!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Estas dos frases se sobreponían en la mente de Misato Katsuragi una y otra vez, como si su subconsciente tratara de hacerle ver que estaban conectadas entre sí, aunque la intrépida mujer no comprendía qué nexo podría haber entre ellas. Quizás si hubiese estado en otro lugar y en otro momento, sin tanta información saturándole la cabeza, Misato habría podido hacer encajar todas las piezas (sólo eso, pues el maldito comandante no se merecía ni cinco segundos de compasión por su vida perdida), pero en ese instante preciso tenía una urgencia mayor de la cual hacerse cargo: había una invasión que amenazaba con llegar al Dogma Central.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“El comandante Ikari está muerto…”.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Además, ¿quién carajos habría tenido un motivo <em>concreto</em> para asesinar a Gendo Ikari, uno que llevara al autor a arriesgarse a ser descubierto? Bien, que siendo honestos podría haber más de uno que quisiera ver muerto al comandante pero eso sólo complicaba el averiguar quién era el asesino. Y no es que a Misato le interesase que el hombre estuviera bien frío sino tenía el muy fundamentado temor de que el homicida fuese alguien muy cercano a él, alguien que pudiera representar un riesgo para la vida de los demás.</p><p> </p><p><em>“¡Después pensarás en eso, por el momento debes concentrarte en el problema actual!”</em>, gritó una voz en la mente de Misato<em>.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Si morimos todos aquí ya no tendré que preocuparme más por quién mató a Ikari”, se respondió a sí misma, no pudiendo evitar el esbozar una sonrisa culpable a causa de su cinismo.</p><p>
  
</p><p>– ¡La unidad 02 ha sido activada! –Las palabras de Makoto Hyuga hicieron eco nuevamente en la mente de Misato y la devolvieron a la realidad. ¡No era momento para distraerse con enigmas, por mucho que estuviesen relacionados a Gendo Ikari!</p><p>– ¡Es imposible! –exclamó Katsuragi–. ¿En dónde está Asuka?</p><p>– Está en la habitación 303 –respondió Shigeru Aoba, tan asombrado como ella–. Acabo de comprobarlo.</p><p>– ¿Entonces quién pudo haber activado la unidad? –preguntó Misato, más para sí misma que para los demás.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Tú sabes la respuesta”,</em> le susurró una voz. <em>“Por supuesto que la sabes…”.</em></p><p> </p><p>“¿Realmente la sé?”, pensó Misato, ofuscada. Sí, ella <em>conocía</em> la respuesta, la <em>sentía </em>en cada uno de sus huesos y se recriminó por haber sido tan lenta, tan tonta, tan ingenua. La respuesta a todo siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos y Misato no pudo verla a tiempo; gracias a eso, ahora había ocurrido una invasión angelical <em>desde adentro.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Y el comandante Ikari estaba muerto.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Muerto, tan muerto como seguramente lo está Kaji también…”.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“¡Cállate y concéntrate, maldita sea!”, se amonestó a sí misma la mayor Katsuragi, luchando para evitar que salieran sus peores temores a la superficie. “¡Ahora NO es el momento para pensar en <em>él!</em>”.</p><p> </p><p>– No hay nadie dentro de la cápsula del EVA 02 –anunció Maya Ibuki, paralizándolos a todos con sus palabras.</p><p>– ¡Eso es imposible! –exclamó Misato–. ¿No hay nadie adentro? ¿Ni siquiera el Quinto Niño?</p><p>– Un escudo AT se ha desplegado dentro del dogma central. Es un patrón azul –declaró Makoto; consciente de que Misato se sorprendería con su comentario, se apresuró a explicar–: No, no se trata de un error, es un ángel.</p><p>– Entonces, ¿en verdad ese niño es un ángel? –A pesar de ser tan obvio, Katsuragi seguía negándose a la realidad.</p><p> </p><p>El Quinto Niño, también conocido como Kaworu Nagisa, había tenido una actitud <em>peculiar, </em>por llamarla de alguna manera, desde que llegó a NERV para sustituir a Asuka Langley como el piloto de la unidad 02. Sus niveles de sincronización con dicho EVA eran sorprendentes sin cambiar el núcleo, lo cual debió de haberle resultado sospechoso a Misato por sí solo. ¿Por qué no le prestó más atención a ese detalle? Además, Kaworu había conseguido intimar con Shinji Ikari a un nivel extremo y, si bien Katsuragi llegó a creer que esto se debía a que Shinji se sentía muy solo y que eso lo hubiese orillado a aceptar la compañía de quien fuera que quisiera darle algo de amor, en ese momento ella se preguntaba si no se debía a que había algo más <em>turbio </em>entre esos dos<em>…</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>– El Quinto Niño quizás sea el último ángel –le había dicho Ritsuko cuando Misato la interrogó–. El décimo séptimo ángel, Tabris…</p><p> </p><p>Si Kaworu era Tabris, su presencia en el Dogma Central resultaría fatal pero, ¿era verdad esta afirmación? ¡Vamos, que se había desplegado un campo AT con patrón azul! ¿Cuántas pruebas más necesitaba Misato para aceptarlo como una verdad incuestionable?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>El comandante Ikari está muerto…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>– Las puertas blindadas han sido destruidas por la unidad 02 –informó Shigeru, cuya voz temblaba a causa del estrés.</p><p>– ¡El EVA ha penetrado la segunda barrera! –soltó Makoto, a su vez.</p><p>– ¡Liberen a la unidad 01! ¡No podemos permitir que llegue al Dogma Central! –exclamó Misato*–. Espero que el piloto esté preparado para esto.</p><p> </p><p>“Perdóname, Shinji, pero no hay otra opción”, pensó ella. “¡Debes detener a Kaworu a como dé lugar!”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>El comandante Ikari…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>La unidad 01 tripulada por Shinji Ikari, hijo del ya muerto comandante Gendo, contactó con la unidad 02 y con el enemigo, estableciéndose al fin una batalla entre ambos. La situación se había vuelto desesperada, Tabris estaba a tan sólo 20 segundos de la terminal del Dogma. ¡Se encontraban a 20 segundos del Fin! Katsuragi tenía muy en claro lo que sucedería: si perdían contacto con el EVA 01, se activaría el protocolo de autodestrucción para evitar que Tabris desencadenara el Tercer Impacto, aunque ello implicara el perder a Shinji en el proceso.</p><p>
  
</p><p>– ¡Hay un poderoso campo AT, nunca habíamos visto algo así! –vociferó Makoto, asustado.</p><p>– ¡Hemos perdido el control! –confirmó Shigeru.</p><p>– ¡Ya no tenemos contacto con las unidades 01 y 02! –añadió Maya–. ¡Ni tampoco tenemos comunicación con el piloto!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…está muerto…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“¿Qué maldita relación hay entre esto y la muerte del comandante Ikari?”, se preguntó Misato, desesperada por la luz roja de su cerebro que le decía que se le estaba escapando algo muy importante, algo que podría resolver (o empeorar) el enigma que tenía entre manos. “¡A menos que él haya sido asesinado por Kaworu, no hay ninguna relación!”.</p><p> </p><p>Pero, a pesar de que era una posibilidad real, Misato no creía que Ikari hubiese perdido la vida a manos de Tabris. ¿Para qué mataría Kaworu a Gendo si pensaba acabar con todos entrando directamente en el Dogma Central? No tenía mucho sentido, ¿o sí? Lo peor de ese asunto era que ya no tenían control de la situación ni contacto con Shinji (¿Sabría él que su padre estaba muerto? ¿Le importaría acaso?), así que Misato confiaba en que él hubiera podido llegar a tiempo para detener a Tabris o el mundo como lo conocían llegaría a su fin en cualquier momento.</p><p>
  
</p><p>– Los sistemas de seguridad han sido deshabilitados –dijo Shigeru. Su voz denotaba una marcada falta de esperanza.</p><p>– La puerta del Paraíso está abierta… –musitó Makoto.</p><p>– El ángel logró su cometido, ¡maldita sea! –bufó Misato, resignada.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>El comandante Ikari está muerto… Y le falta la mano derecha…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mientras tanto, habiendo llegado ya al sitio al que deseaba llegar, Kaworu Nagisa contemplaba al Ángel que estaba frente suyo, con los brazos en cruz y atravesado por la lanza de Longinus. Y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de resignación al comprender la situación.</p><p>
  
</p><p>– No, tú no eres Adán –declaró en voz baja–. ¡Lilith! Ahora comprendo todo…</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y en ese momento llegó hasta él el EVA 01, pilotado por su querido Shinji. Sí, él le pondría fin a la pesadilla; de no ser así, la Humanidad estaría perdida. Shinji seguramente se negaría a hacer lo que Kaworu estaba por pedirle, pero éste sabía que al final su amigo aceptaría su petición, no tenía más opción.</p><p> </p><p>“La esperanza de la Humanidad está vinculada al sufrimiento”, pensó Kaworu. “¿No es así, Shinji?”.</p><p> </p><p>Minutos después su cabeza giraba al caer, desprendida de su cuerpo gracias al EVA 01 y a su piloto <em>salvador</em>. Pero aún antes de ser decapitado, el Quinto Niño Kaworu Nagisa sabía ya que su muerte sería en vano, pues no contó con que la única persona que creyó que no le fallaría sí lo haría a la hora de la verdad.</p><p> </p><p>“Shinji, nunca pensé que serías tú…”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Y le cortó la mano derecha…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>El alivio generalizado que se extendió en el centro de control duró escasos segundos, pues las alarmas volvieron a saltar. Misato, quien a duras penas había vuelto a pensar en el comandante Ikari y en su misteriosa muerte (y en la maldita idea de que ella tendría que comunicárselo a Shinji), tuvo que volver a enfocar su atención en la nueva emergencia que saltaba ante su vista. ¿Había otra amenaza en el Dogma Central? ¡No era posible!</p><p> </p><p>– ¡Hay en la terminal del Dogma un escudo AT de la misma magnitud del que posee el ángel! –soltó Aoba repentinamente.</p><p>– E interfiere con el escudo del ángel –complementó Ibuki.</p><p>– ¿Creen que se trate de otro ángel? –cuestionó Misato, extrañada.</p><p>– No podemos confirmarlo –negó Shigeru–. Esperen, tenemos contacto visual.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Y le falta la mano derecha. Quien mató a Gendo Ikari también le cortó la mano derecha…”.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>¿Por qué había otro campo AT, por qué seguía habiendo una amenaza en el Dogma Central? Se suponía que Shinji ya había acudido al rescate, como solía hacerlo a últimas fechas, y había conseguido eliminar la amenaza que representaba Tabris. A los pies de la unidad 01 yacía la cabeza de Kaworu Nagisa mientras que su cuerpo seguía firmemente sostenido por la mano del EVA. ¿Por qué entonces continuaban saltando las alarmas?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Le cortó la mano derecha…”. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>– ¡Hemos reestablecido comunicación con la unidad 01! –exclamó Maya.</p><p>– Shinji, ¿me escuchas? –preguntó Misato, de inmediato–. Has conseguido matar a Kaworu, ¿no es así?</p><p>– Sí, Misato, lo he hecho –respondió Shinji, en voz baja.</p><p> </p><p>La voz del chico se escuchaba rara pero Misato se lo atribuyó al haber tenido que perder a otra persona que amaba. Kaworu había llegado a la vida de Shinji en un momento en el que él estaba necesitado de afecto y Nagisa se lo había dado a manos llenas. Fue una broma cruel del destino (o del mismo Kaworu) el que Shinji hubiese tenido que asesinar a su nuevo amigo para salvar al mundo. Y se pondría todavía peor cuando descubriera que su padre también estaba muerto.</p><p> </p><p><em>“No, no es eso”, </em>susurró una voz, muy quedito, en el oído de Misato. <em>“Shinji no parece estar triste sino… ¿satisfecho? ¿Y si Shinji no mató a Kaworu para salvar a la Humanidad?”.</em></p><p> </p><p>– ¿Por qué entonces sigue apareciéndonos que hay otra amenaza? –cuestionó Katsuragi–. ¡Todo parece indicar que Kaworu tenía preparado otro plan para tomarnos con la guardia baja al hacernos creer que con su muerte lo detendríamos!</p><p>– ¿Cuál plan de Kaworu, Misato? –cuestionó Shinji, con una voz extraña que no parecía ser la suya, no era cálida y agradable como siempre sino átona y metálica, como si le perteneciera a otro que no fuese él. <em>Una voz que se parecía mucho a la de su padre</em>.- Éste siempre fue <em>mi plan.</em></p><p>– ¿Qué? –exclamó Misato, atónita–. ¿De qué hablas, Shinji? ¡Responde!</p><p>– De esto. –Shinji alzó su mano y dejó ver un tumor en su mano derecha, algo que la mayor Katsuragi no identificó–. Es momento de dar inicio al Proyecto de Complementación Humana.</p><p> </p><p>Fue entonces cuando Misato vio la verdad en el rostro de Shinji, en el gesto que él esbozó y que fue más revelador que cualquier otra cosa que el muchacho pudiera haber dicho. Porque la sonrisa del despiadado ángel no era la de Kaworu Nagisa.</p><p>Era la de Shinji.</p><p> </p><p>La mayor Katsuragi comprendió al fin quién mató a Gendo Ikari, aunque jamás sabría por qué razón su asesino cortó su mano derecha. Y resultaba más que obvio que Shinji ya estaba enterado de la muerte de su padre, pues fue él <em>el primero en saberlo. </em>Al final Shinji Ikari, el Segundo Niño, había resultado ser el más despiadado de los ángeles, el que le pondría fin a todo lo conocido. Sin dejar de sonreír, Shinji estiró la mano en la que portaba a Adán, el embrión que se había insertado en la mano derecha tras habérselo quitado a Gendo, y tocó con ella al Ángel crucificado, ése al que Kaworu nombró Lilith, desencadenando así el Tercer Impacto.</p><p> </p><p>A pesar de no tener todas las piezas del último rompecabezas ni tampoco las posibles respuestas a sus muchas dudas, Misato no necesitaba que se le explicara qué llevaba Shinji en la mano ni por qué no debía ponerlo en contacto con el Ángel crucificado, el que erróneamente fue clasificado como Adán y que en realidad era Lilith. La mirada de Shinji y su cruel sonrisa fueron lo único que la mayor Katsuragi necesitó para saber que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, que fracasó en intentar evitar la destrucción de la Humanidad. Tras lanzarle un último vistazo a Shinji, uno cargado de decepción y resignación, rodeada por sus asustados compañeros de batalla que soltaban gritos de franco terror, Misato cerró los ojos y esperó el momento en el que todo comenzara a desmoronarse a su alrededor hasta quedar convertido en un vasto océano de color naranja.</p><p> </p><p>Lo último que quedó grabado en su mente fue la sonrisa de ese despiadado ángel al que tanto llegó a querer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Fin.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>– <i>Neon Genesis Evangelion</i> y sus personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Anno ©.<br/>– *En el anime quien dice esta frase es Gendo pero, dado que aquí está muerto, se la puse a Misato.<br/>– Escribí esto como un final alternativo del episodio 26 de la serie original de Evangelion, titulado <i>“El último enviado”</i> en el doblaje latino, para convertir a Shinji Ikari en el verdadero villano detrás del Proyecto de Complementación Humana y el causante directo del Tercer Impacto (a diferencia del reboot/remake, aquí lo hace a propósito sin una intención noble); para esto, cambié algunos de los diálogos y omití otros para ajustarlos a mi idea. Sé que Rei está presente también en el Dogma Central pero la omití porque no tenía caso incluirla.<br/>– No tengo una explicación sobre cuáles fueron las motivaciones de Shinji para ser el villano; la historia me llegó como inspiración para ser contada desde el punto de vista de Misato y, como ella nunca sabrá la verdad, no me quebré la cabeza pensando en las razones de Shinji para actuar de esta manera. Dudé mucho para escribir este fic, considero que la trama es floja y no aporta algo nuevo a lo ya visto, pero me llegó en un súbito arrebato de inspiración tras estar seca de ideas durante semanas y siempre he dicho que a la inspiración hay que tomarla como sea que venga.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>